Just Scenes
by Denise Allen
Summary: Just some add-ons to scenes that popped into my mind or that I saw on Dr Who new or classic.
1. Chapter 1

The Curator slowly walked through the halls of the Underground Vault to his office. He opened his mind and smiled when he detected the faintest trace of his oldest friend and partner in crime. She would sense his time line and presence soon enough. If ever there was a wibbly-wobbly ball of timey whimeyness this was it. He thought gleefully as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. And since he and his younger self were responsible, he intended to thoroughly enjoy the moment.

His young assistant Osgood walked into his office. "You asked me to inform you when the Doctor returned sir. " She said hesitantly. The Curator was one of the oldest and most mysterious position(s)/person(s) in UNIT. She was in awe of the old man. He was one of the few who always treated her kindly. He even gave her the scarf. Her co-workers had scoffed at her, but she adored it. She wore it since it pleased him, and somehow pleasing him pleased her

He raised his head. Osgood smiled at the look of mischievous joy in his eyes and on his face.

"Ah. I see they are. Thank you Osgood."

He knew he would see Clara first, The Impossible Girl. She lived and died in all his time streams. It would be good to meet the companion who gave so much that this moment was possible.

He rose stiffly. This old body was the result of the Time War finally resolving itself correctly The time lines finally converging correctly. It had been intensely painful getting here, and he intended to give his younger self the hope and joy that had been absent for so long. His younger self in this body had been unable to commit genocide all those years ago on Skaro. It wouldn't have mattered anyway he knew now. The time lines had to play out as it was destined to do. He knew that now. Still that was little comfort to his more recent incarnations that had suffered horribly. It was only right he mused that he fix it now in the same body that started it. Time lines were funny things twisting and turning as they did.

He felt the twinge at the back of his mind as he made his way toward Clara. The TARDIS had registered his presence. She projected bewilderment, surprise, and shock. Curiosity turned to suspicion then demand. He promised it would all be answered if she would trust him for just a few minutes more. She harrumphed she had heard that before.

He laughed freely into her mind. "Some things never change old friend." He thought wryly.

She ran the time lines and realized what it all meant. Her thief , they , he, all of them had done it. The time lords were alive! She would have danced about if she could. He was here! He was here and oh how she had missed this him. The overactive child who found such joy in simply being. The body was aged but his mind oh that wonderful mind. She heard a shush from him when he realized she wanted to tell her present thief. She sang into his mind she would keep his secret. Oh this felt so good after so long. The Curator mentally laughed agreeing with one of his oldest friends.

The Curator walked around the corner knowing Clara would be there. He remembered her flashing through his time stream actually all his time streams He recalled it as one might remember an old fond memory. It was vague, Still he knew she was important and he fully intended to take this opportunity. He doubted it would come again.

Clara experienced the most incredible sense of de javu . Did she remember this from the past or as something from the future. That was the annoying part she thought wryly of throwing one's self into a timelord's time stream, especially one with so many memories and regenerations. Clara stopped dead in shock as she saw the old man in the hall. It was impossible but oh did she know this man. It was impossible . It couldn't be, but here he was. She gaped at him. She remembered those eyes. Things were so vague with so many time streams, but those eyes. It was impossible to forget those eyes that lit from the inside out. My God it really was him

"Ah Clara Oswin Oswald we finally meet or is it again?"

That deep voice wrapped around her just as she remembered or thought she did.

" Hoo-How..." Clara stammered.

The Curator smiled. "Time streams my dear...time streams. Amazingly timey- whimey things time streams." He grinned at her and Clara just knew everything would be OK

"Doc.."

He shook his head interrupting and placed a finger to her lips.

"Curator, I'm the Curator." He answered and then tapped her nose.

Clara recovered quickly. "Of course, time lines and all. It wouldn't do to have two of you zipping about the place."

His eyes twinkled hinting something good." As you say time lines. Endless parallel universes with so many possibilties...so many possibilities don't you know."

It took Clara a second to understand what he was implying. She stared at him then her eyes popped as she understood. She smiled until she thought her face would break. He grinned in return.

" We did it!" She exclaimed as she ran to hug him.

The Curator waved his hands at the noise, while somehow staying upright despite Clara's enthusiastic hug.

" Shhh." He hissed harshly.

"Sorry." She whispered about ready to burst with excitement.

He chuckled slightly as he released her. "No harm I think." He appeared to listen for a moment and then smiled. Yes, his younger self was coming. Good time to close this loop, and give the lad a new purpose. Something to run toward instead of something to run from. Now wouldn't that be a change.

"Be a dear and do a favor for an old man." He winked as she laughed. "Run ahead and be sure that Doctor of yours doesn't run away until I say hello. Hate to be rude you know."

Clara laughed. " Which old man?" She teased him.

He chuckled softly as she bounced off to find the Doctor.

"Which old man indeed." The Curator smiled to himself greatly looking forward to the encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Any dialogue excepted or quoted from here belongs to the BBC and the "Day of the Doctor" episode. It was needed to make this scene work the way I hoped. Any mistakes are my own and all characters etc are the BBC's. Thank you BBC for such a wonderful sandbox.

The Doctor exited the TARDIS in an elated mood. He couldn't quite determine why he was so happy, but he was. Clara was acting coy but happy. He was too relieved to pursue it any further. He would worm it from her later. She could never refuse his pathetic face. At least he liked to believe she couldn't. He smiled as he walked about the gallery and sat on the bench pondering.

Had he no had "they" done it? He really couldn't tell. He vaguely remembered his previous selves and the War Doctor. The thought of that "self" didn't set a wave of revulsion through him. That must be a good sign. He remembered himself, all of his selves actually even an extra maybe. No, that couldn't be right. He was the last no more incarnations. It was vague as time lines readjusted into their proper place. That was the problem when multiples of himself existed in the same place. It always caused a whopping headache for reasons he could barely recall at times. Not to mention he usually didn't like "himself" that much. He giggled as he thought how absurd it was that he couldn't get along with himself. Silly really if you thought about it not liking yourself.

A "Curator" was looking for him Clara said. Well, if it was important he would find him. He was in no particular hurry to be anywhere. He was content to simply sit pondering retirement. If he stopped to consider being content to sit still, it might have warned him that something major was about to happen. Yes, at the moment sitting in the gallery babbling to himself about "retirement" was everywhere he wanted to be.

"You know I really think you might." A deep voice voice echoed.

His bubble popped abruptly. A voice that couldn't be here. It was impossible that voice "his voice" so long ago. That self so so long ago...the thought abruptly stopped as he turned and realized he wasn't alone. It was him ...it wasn't it couldn't be. How...? The body was aged but oh it was "him".

The Doctor rose slowly. "I never forget a face." He heard himself say.

How could he it was his face well not his present face but "his" face or had been but so much older. He hadn't been that old when he had regenerated...No, it couldn't be him but it was. He felt a small tickle of mirth in his mind as he looked at himself. Was it coming from "him"? What was this?

Oh this was interesting very very interesting the Doctor reflected. "Visiting a few of the old favorites." Indeed! This face was one of his favorites he realized shocked. He had been happy then bumping around the Universe with Sarah, Romana and the others. He had been so young, so free. Memories from so long ago flooding him.

The TARDIS knocked him out of his shocked mental reverie with the equivalent of a mental slap as she jumped for joy in his mind. He realized "he" was talking and yes it was him.

This whoever "he" was was so like that younger him he could feel the excitement rolling from him. It was contagious. He looked at the painting as he realized that …."he" was quizzing him.

The Curator smiled enjoying this more than he ever have imagined. It had been so long, since he had felt so free. He wanted his younger self to have hope again, a little fore knowledge not too much. Just enough to tease. The rest would be up to him and his future regenerations.

"You were curious about this painting I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?" The Curator inquired.

The Doctor mentally flinched. "Which title there's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls. " He answered heavily.

The Curator shook his head looking at the Doctor intently. "No, you see that's were everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More.", he paused stressing the next part " Now, what would you think that means eh?"

The Curator stood waiting for his younger self to absorb what he already knew. He saw the moment his eyes lit.

"It's still out there." He exclaimed.

Finally the boy believed. Yes, it was still out there.

"Where is it?" he asked.

The Doctor saw the Curator's eyes light with mischief.

The Curator smiled. Where was it indeed. Time to send the boy on his way with a purpose and something to run toward.

He smiled. "Where is it indeed! Lost!" The Curator shushed him as he continued.

Lost! How could it be lost? The Doctor wondered. He/They had done it. They had saved Gallifrey.

"...Oh you have a lot to do." The Curator finished.

That caught his attention. He was supposed to find Gallifrey? He had placed it in a parallel universe. He had done it. Now he had to find it. He had saved his home only to lose it again in a pocket universe. Oh, how wonderfully absurd the Doctor thought.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do? Go looking for Gallifrey."

The Curator grinned. Oh how he envied the boy. The adventure was just beginning. He had no idea.

"I'm only a humble Curator I'm sure I wouldn't know. I can only say if I were you..."

If only he chuckled to himself... if only he were...voiced the thought aloud

"I can only say what I would do if I were you...oh."

He smiled it wouldn't do to tell the boy everything. There would be times ahead...oh would there be times. But that was the thing of it. There would be times now and hope. Oh he had so much to look forward to again. Finally.

"Who knows maybe I am you or you are me. Or maybe it doesn't matter either way"

The Doctor smiled. The old man was playing with him, but it was...well it was right. He knew it was what he would have done , or even what he was doing. Odd he thought it just as the Curator voiced it. De ja vu no more like pre ja vu.

"Who knows who knows?" The Curator tapped his nose.

The Doctor smiled the gesture was so familiar he almost felt it himself. Even though he hadn't used it in centuries, many many centuries.

The Curator turned and walked slowly away. His job was done. He had given just enough information to lead him to the next path, but not too much information. It was very important not too much. Where would the fun be in that anyway. Couldn't make it too easy for himself now could he. The Curator chuckled to himself as he ambled toward his office.

The Doctor usually hated when time streams tangled like this. Still he couldn't say he really regretted this particular tangle. No, this time tangle was good really good. Apparently he had places to go and people to see. He just hoped he remembered at least some of it. Time got tricky when times streams crossed like this. He had broken who knew how many laws of time. Now, he just had to find the time lords , so they could berate him. He thought gleefully. Odd to think all those years he had spent running for breaking their rules. Now he wanted nothing more than to hear them lecture him about it.

The Doctor got up and walked toward the TARDIS. Yes, he had a lot to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't forget me. Until we meet again, Sarah Jane.

The Curator had said those words so long ago. Another lifetime another place in time. Now he intended to complete it in the body that had made that promise. He hoped she could forgive him. He had kept his promise all through the centuries, the many regenerations and many companions. He had never forgotten any of them. Some he missed more than others, but always this one he came back even when she didn't see him. The others he went on.

The time at Deffery Vale was an accident because she had seen him. He had been careless, but after that he missed her. He couldn't keep away so he made sure she saw him. Away from her he kept an eye on her timeline until Trenzalore. Until he couldn't because leaving would have started a war. The universe would have burned again. He couldn't let that happen. Letting the Time Lords in would have started a war. So there he lost track of her. He buried himself in Christmas deciding he had earned the right to retreat.

He had saved the Time lords to leave them in a pocket universe. One of his few real friends died due to his neglect. That was entirely another story in another incarnation. He shook his head to clear his reverie.

An old friend/enemy had given him a loophole in time. He knew the damage rewriting time could do. In this case he simply didn't care. He had suffered enough and now he demanded his payment.

The Curator was a legend now and this was his reward. This alternate yet same timeline. It was dangerous to exist simultaneously in the same timeline. Blivjinvitch effect and all those anomalies. He had made it very clear he didn't give a damn. The words he had used had blistered the ears of the high council especially given they had been in Gallifreyan. Most would have said the Gallifreyan language wouldn't allow for expression in that manner. He proved otherwise.

He had finally found what he considered home and he had no intention of allowing his people to interfere. He had made it clear to save this one tiny insignificant human as they called her he would burn all of time and space again. He had been alone for too long.

She was the one left from the start that mattered. His best friend from the beginnng. Romana, his one true friend among his people, had seen what he felt what he had endured. It sent her screaming in rage and pain destruction and subsequent salvation had cost him everything.

He had to save the universe. Through everything, despite the whole story, through all the pain she had remained. The one to forgive and accept him in spite of everything. She held him when he cried, and then let him go though it hurt her. She just remained his best friend. Of his own people and the universe who owed him everything, she was the one thing he loved he had left. He intended to have her until his end if she would have him. They had no choice they owed him . They knew it was a debt they could never repay. He had destroyed them to save time and the universe. Then after so much desperate searching he had found a way to bring them back while preserving time and the universe. It had not been a trivial thing.

So here he was standing on her doorstep as the Curator the last of his regenerations hoping she didn't slam the door on him. He remembered his 12ths abject panic and Clara's utter confusion as they had taken the ride of their lives to Karn with Sarah and her son. The Sister's had saved her. Now he prayed she would agree to let him remain. He was so old so tired. He was tired of running and wanted to come home.

So here he stood on her doorstep hoping she would allow him to come home. He knocked uncertain the reception he would receive. An exhausted looking Luke opened the door. "May I help you?" He asked as he gazed at the Curator.

"I am terribly sorry to trouble you. May I inquire if Sarah Jane is about?"

Luke looked at the older man. He didn't want to be rude, but after the past day(s) he was not interested in social callers. He had always wanted to travel with the Doctor. The ride from hell to Karn and back was never what he intended. He suspected traveling with the Doctor things never went as intended. Still when it counted the Doctor had delivered. It had also confirmed his suspicion. His Mum was special. He had seen the look of abject terror in is eyes.

He was about to dismiss the unwanted caller when it registered who was staring back at him. "OH! You you're here!" He stared at the Doctor. His Mum's doctor, but older a lot older. He shook himself and motioned the Curator into the house.

The Curator amused but uncertain whether this was positive or negative followed the boy into the sitting room. Luke sat across from the Curator unsure where to begin. He wished to hug and strangle him simultaneously. He gathered that was not an unusual state of being with the Doctor. He figured he should start with thank you as his mother was resting alive upstairs.

Luke sighed. " I am grateful Doctor. Mum is upstairs..."

The Curator shook his head." You owe me nothing Luke. It wasn't me. I am the Curator.""

"I was there Doctor. I saw you. A younger you, but definitely you." Luke argued.

The Curator shook his head. " You saw the Doctor's fourth and twelfth incarnations." The Curator looked intently at Luke. "In this timeline the Doctor still exists. I'm retired. I'm simply the Curator." He stressed to Luke. He waited until Luke caught his intended meaning. There couldn't be two Doctors on the same time stream. So here he was and wasn't.

Luke looked at him and his eyebrows rose as he understood what the Curator was implying. "Probably not wise. If the timelords knew." He stopped the thought as he saw the wry amusement in the Curator's eyes. Luke smiled."I don't need to know do I?"

The Curator gave him an innocent look. "You always were a bright lad, though I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Luke was about to reply when a gaunt looking but determined Sarah Jane gasped aloud as she heard their guests voice.

"Luke? " She thought she had imagined her Doctor's voice. It was impossible. Though things were foggy she remembered being in her Doctor's arms. She never wanted to leave, but then she knew there was no choice. She had told Luke she needed to rest. In truth she needed to grieve. It was worse than the first time, when she realized he wasn't coming for her. Then even more cruel when they had brought her to the death zone. She had met his next regeneration. He had barely said hello when he looked at her. He had moved forward.

To hold her Doctor again and have him so close, and to have to leave him again broke her heart. Her body was healing rapidly. She doubted her heart would recover this time. She knew the many incarnations were him. But that particular him. Well, she loved that particular him, and it hurt. It hurt more than seeing any of his other incarnations. They all loved her she knew. She remembered the newest the 12th's look when he realized she was dying. It was fear for her. That was when she understood she still mattered to him, and that he wasn't just trying to placate her with empty words. She had felt forgotten. Now she knew that was simply not true. Still it wasn't the same. She had dreamed of hearing that beautiful rich voice again only to accept it wasn't possible. Then she had heard that beautiful baritone again. For a moment the universe had answered every prayer she had ever had with that voice. Then it cruelly yanked it away. She wanted to scream at the heavens. She knew by now the universe wasn't fair. But time kept playing with her. She had gotten on with her life, but still the Doctor sized hole was there. She hid it well, but she didn't think she could do it again.

Luke saw the Curator's breath hitched. He had his back to his mother. Luke went over as he slowly rose.

"Um Mum we have a visitor." Luke commented unsure what to say or do here. He saw his Mom hesitate. He stood by her just in case.

Sarah approached slowly as the Curator rose. He turned and for the first time in centuries he was speechless. His eyes locked with hers and his world suddenly righted. He felt as timelines literally snapped into their proper place. A sudden rightness filled him as he stared at her. He realized this was the moment. As his 11th had said he was "going home the long way around." He sighed as time settled within him.

"We meet again Sarah Jane." He spoke realizing he had no idea what to do next.

"How?" Sarah wobbled as she held to Luke to steady herself.

The Curator went to help her but she waved him away motioning Luke for the chair opposite him.

Luke stared uncertain whether he should remain or leave the room as he helped his mother into the chair. His Mum answered that question for him.

"Luke could you leave us."

Luke nodded uncertainly.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything ." He offered while giving the Curator a warning look.

The Curator did not miss the boy's intent. He chuckled softly to himself. Sarah's son was a wonderfully protective boy. All do to her influence no doubt .

Sarah sat staring at him. She had dreamed of this so many times. She had rehearsed this particular scene in her head at least a million times. Here he was standing in front of her, and she had absolutely no idea what to say to him.

The Curator looked at her expectantly hoping she would say something actually anything. He was truly speechless. He wanted to come for her for so many years. So, many years and so many faces. How did he say it so a human could understand and believe? For all his years among humans, he had never mastered this. Timelords didn't say these things. They just knew words weren't needed. Human words didn't even begin to cover the scope or extent of his feelings and thoughts. Sarah was human, so brilliantly and beautifully Sarah.

Sarah choked out the words, " How ...why." Trying to say anything to bridge the years and the silence.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted when he saw tears streaming down her face . She was silently shaking weeping without making a sound. In all his years he had seen Sarah cry, this was the first time he could ever remember her crying for herself in front of him. He knew he had caused her pain, but she never showed him.

"Sarah... please .." He said softly and opened his arms. In days past he would have hauled her into his arms. This time however was not days past. It was her decision . He could only wait.

She stared at him for what felt like eternity to him, and rose. She went into his arms shaking as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him . Sarah broke she couldn't control it anymore. After everything forty plus years of love, joy, anger, loneliness and hurt all burst forth. He wrapped her in his embrace. He could feel her shaking against him as she cried silently into his chest.

He had been afraid to open his mind to her in the past. Afraid of what he would find there about him. He opened his mind feeling her again was like coming home. He had missed this, and then was nearly overrun from the intensity of her emotions. To keep all that bottled inside and never say a word to him. She hadn't wanted to know, so she had kept it inside afraid he'd run from her.

"Shh I'm sorry." He sat in the chair pulling her into his lap. " I'm here."

Sarah choked on a sob. "How long?" She mumbled into his chest not daring to look at him. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

The Curator sighed. He wouldn't blame her for throwing him out the door. Thankfully, he felt that she didn't want that. He gently placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so he could see her eyes. "I'll stay as long as you want, Sarah."

Sarah took a deep breath. She looked deep into those blue eyes she'd waited a lifetime to see again. She wanted to believe so badly.

"As long as you want me. " He repeated as he took his finger and wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek .

"What took you so long ?" She hiccuped between the soft sobs .

He chuckled softly to himself and pulled her close . "You know some of it . The Time War. Chased half across the universe by the black guardian trying to get the key of time. Partly I didn't dare I was too scared . " He answered her honestly . She deserved the truth. "The Timelords could have hurt you if they knew you mattered to me . They'd wiped the memory of my previous companions just for being on Gallifrey I couldn't risk you. It was easier to move forward."

Sarah drew away from him and turned and looked directly at him .She wanted to lose herself in those impossibly blue eyes .She steeled herself as she asked a question she never thought she would ever have o ask him .

"Why should I believe you after all this time .So many years Doctor. So many years ." She repeated. She sounded so sad .

The Curator hugged her to him . He wanted to comfort her. He wasn't sure she'd like the answer. " Maybe you don't have a reason. "He acknowledged, "This is where I want to be. I wish I could have come sooner . I'm here now If you let me stay, this is where I'll be. This is my last regeneration Sarah.. This is the only way I could make this happen . I've lived so long. I want to come home . Please let me."

He gave her everything and hoped she believed him. He had nothing left

Sarah wanted to scream . So much wasted time. It was not what she expected, but still he had come back to her as he promised . He had come home to her. He would never say it. Timelords didn't use words to say I love you. His actions said it for him.

She pulled back from him and looked into those timeless eyes. She swore she could see all of time in there, but mostly she saw herself reflected back.

The Curator breathed as he saw an impish smile appear on her face. "Took you long enough. You always did have a horrible time landing where and when you were supposed to be." She grumped at him.

A deep chuckle built in him. "A millennium or so. All of time and space and you are upset about a few millennium." He grinned that impossible grin and she answered with her own laughter. He grabbed her pulling her back to him. He was finally home after so many years of running.


End file.
